Always Yours
by IlistenbetterthanItalk
Summary: Magic brought them together before their time. It also pulled them apart because of it. When away to bring them together again is found everything is done to do so, the trouble is it will take twenty eight years before they can. Will it be worth the wait? What will happen in the time they are apart?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Once Upon A Time story. It is Swan Queen with twists to the TV show. Characters may be out of character, I apologize in advance. If you are going to review please be kind. Italics are their thoughts. Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time.**

* * *

 **Enchanted Forest Twelve Years Before The Curse**

Tinker Bell flies in Regina's window "This is pixie dust. It will show you what you are missing, your happiness."

Holding out her hand for Regina to take. Regina swallows a lump in her throat taking the fairies hand. Tinker Bell lifts them off the ground and flies above the land. After releasing the pixie dust the two watch the green cloud.

Regina watches "Is that all it is supposed to do?"

Tinker Bell furrows her brow "It is supposed to show you to your true love. Your second chance at happiness. I don't understand why it's not working."

 **Boston**

A blonde girl, seventeen years of age, stands at a mirror in her group home.

A knock on the door startles her "Hurry up Emma. You've been in there for an hour."

Emma scowls "I have not. I'll be right out hang on."

Emma runs her fingers through her hair furrowing her brow when a ripple appears in the glass. _What the hell?_ Reaching for the mirror it ripples again sucking her in.

A woman walks up "What is going on?"

The person knocking on the door looks at the woman "Emma won't come out of the bathroom."

The woman knocks on the door "Emma it's time to come out. Emma."

The woman opens the door noticing an open window "Not again." Exiting the room she informs "The bathroom is free."

 **Enchanted Forest**

A loud bang echoes across the sky as Emma is thrown from a cloud of light green smoke. Hitting the ground hard she starts tumbling down a hillside landing in the river at the bottom of the hill.

Tinker Bell and Regina are walking through the forest when they here a scream. Both woman run in the direction of the scream. When they get there they see a blonde lying face down in the river. Regina wades through the water to get the girl pulling her to the riverside. Both to worried about the girl they missed the light green glow around her body.

Tinker Bell looks around "Where did she come from?"

Regina looks at the girl in jeans, a long sleeve shirt and black running shoes "What is she wearing?"

Tinker Bell helps Regina lift her "We have to get her somewhere warm."

Regina looks around "There's a cave over there. We can start a fire to warm her up."

Tinker Bell sighs "We need to do more then just light a fire. We need dry clothes."

Regina holds her hands over the girl a puff of purple smoke appears when it clears the girl is in one of Regina's riding outfits.

Standing up she declares "Now she doesn't look so out of place. How is that fire coming along Tinker Bell?"

Tinker Bell stumbles "Uh, um. It's not going. I was watching you."

Regina rolls her eyes "How is she supposed to get warm if you don't have a fire," throwing a small fireball at a pile of sticks lighting them on fire. Regina moves them closer to the fire.

* * *

Emma moans opening her eyes taking in her surroundings she sits up backing away she asks "Where am I? How did I get here? The mirror it rippled."

Regina leans forward "It's okay dear. You're in a cave in the Enchanted Forest. My name is Regina, this is Tinker Bell."

Emma looks at the girl in the green dress "Tinker Bell? Like in Peter Pan? What is this place?"

Tinker Bell furrows her brow "I have never heard of this Peter Pan. Who is that?"

Emma explains "He's a boy that never wants to grow up. He leads the lost boys in Neverland."

Regina and Tinker Bell shake their heads "Never heard of him or Neverland."

Regina asks "What is your name?"

Emma looks down at her new outfit "What happened to my clothes?"

Regina answers "They got wet from the river. I have borrowed you some of mine."

Emma looks at the dying embers of the fire "Your fire is dying."

Regina stands up dusting herself off "We need to return to the castle anyway. I have been gone to long. They are probably searching for me."

Emma looks up "Castle? You're the queen? Why did you save me?"

Regina scoffs "I wasn't just going to leave you in the river dear. I'm not heartless."

Emma smiles "Thank you. My name is Emma."

Regina offers her hand "Come. I will tell the king you seek refuge there is plenty of room in the castle for you."

Emma takes the hand "Are you sure I'll be allowed to stay?"

Regina nods "I'm the queen of course you'll be allowed."

* * *

Regina enters the castle with Emma in tow, "Regina where have you been?"

Regina turns to the king "I went for a walk. I found a girl in the river. I didn't think I would be able to get her back here in time before she got sick. I found a cave so I could warm her up."

The king eyes Emma "Where are you from girl?"

Regina informs "Her name is Emma."

Emma looks at Regina then to the king "I uh. It's really far. I'm not even sure someone's looking for me."

The king asks "Why would nobody be looking for you?"

Emma shrugs "Just a hunch."

Regina steps in front of Emma facing the king "Let her stay Leopold. Just until we can find her parents."

The king sighs "Fine. We will set her up in one of the guest bedrooms."

Emma bows "Thank you your majesty."

Regina turns to Emma "Let's get you something to eat dear. I hope that's okay your majesty."

The king nods "Of course. It will allow time to prepare the room."

* * *

Regina leads Emma to the kitchen "What would you like my dear?"

Emma looks at the chocolate cake sitting on the counter walking towards it.

Regina shakes her head "Not until you eat something healthy dear."

Emma sees some bread "Can I make a grilled cheese sandwich?"

Regina tilts her head "What is a grilled cheese sandwich?"

Emma's eyes widen in shock "You've never had a grilled cheese sandwich. How is that possible? They are only the best thing ever. I'll make you one."

Regina watches as Emma prepares the sandwich.

At the stove Emma asks "How do you turn this thing on?"

Regina puts her hand on Emma's shoulder "Step aside dear."

Emma steps aside watching Regina open the door to the stove and start a fire with a fire ball she conjures.

Emma gasps "Cool. It's like Harry Potter but you're way better looking."

Regina blushes "Thank you dear. You must not talk like that near other people. Continue making your sandwich."

Emma looks around for a pan, Regina hands her one. Emma nods mumbling a soft thank you. Putting the pan on the stove she finishes making the grilled cheese. Cutting it in half she offers half to Regina.

Regina takes a bite "Ugh. How could you eat this?"

Emma shrugs "It's good. You don't like it?"

Regina shakes her head "No I don't."

Emma takes the half back "More for me then."

Regina puts some salad on a plate "That sandwich is not very healthy, eat this as well."

Emma groans "I don't want to. Can't I just have some cake?"

Regina takes an apple "If you eat this and your sandwich you can have some cake."

Emma looks at the cake then the apple "Fine but I want a big piece of cake."

Regina laughs shaking her head "As you wish my dear."

Emma finishes her sandwich and the apple looking at the cake.

A servant walks in "Your bedroom is ready Emma. I will show you to it."

Emma pouts "I was going to have some cake."

The king walks in "Tomorrow you can have some cake. It is time for you to go to bed child."

Emma sighs "Yes your majesty. Goodnight Regina. Goodnight your majesty."

The king nods "Goodnight child."

When Emma leaves the king turns to Regina "Why do you let the child call you Regina?"

Regina frowns "That is my name your majesty. Why do you call Emma child?"

The king growls "That is what she is, a child. I do not care to get to know her because she leaves as soon as we find her parents. Do not get attached to the child Regina she is not staying."

Regina tenses her jaw "I am going to bed. Goodnight your majesty."

Regina storms out of the room groaning when she is out of ear shot of the king.

* * *

Around the corner she hears a noise, looking she sees a pair of eyes staring back "Emma. How much did you hear?"

Emma steps out of the shadows tears running down her cheeks "All of it. The king doesn't want me here. I should leave. I don't want to burden anybody."

Regina reaches for the girls hand "You are not a burden dear. Stay tonight and we will talk to the king tomorrow."

Emma shakes her head "The king won't listen. He doesn't care."

Regina caresses Emma's cheek "Trust me dear. We will figure out away."

Emma nods "Okay."

Regina leads them upstairs "Do you remember what room is yours?"

Emma points "That one. I told the servant that showed me here that I forgot something and went back to the kitchen."

Emma opens the door "Goodnight Regina."

Regina purses her lips "Goodnight dear. See you in the morning."

Emma smiles softly before closing the door. Regina stares at the closed door, _Why do I get the feeling I am never going to see you again?_ Sighing she goes to her room closing the door starting to get ready for bed.

* * *

Regina walks up to Emma's door taking a deep breath before she knocks, _Please still be here._ Regina doesn't hear anything behind door pursing her lips she knocks again. After a second Regina turns away from the door.

Emma opens the door looking down the hall "Regina."

Regina turns smiling "Emma. Good morning. I was wondering if you would like to go riding with me."

A voice interrupts "Breakfast is nearly ready get washed up."

Emma nods "I will be right down. Can we go after Breakfast?"

Regina smiles "Of course."

After breakfast Regina stands "Ready to go Emma?"

Emma gulps "Yeah."

Regina gestures to the dining room door "After you."

Emma walks ahead "I don't know where I am going."

Regina points "The horses are this way."

Emma lets out a soft whimper "I've never been on a horse before."

Regina reassures "You will be okay my dear. I will put you on the safest horse."

Emma backs up "I don't want to. I-I what if I fall off?"

Regina looks around to see if anyone is around.

Cupping Emma's face she soothes "We can ride together."

Emma purses her lips finding sincerity in Regina's eyes "Okay."

Regina takes Emma's hand "I will keep you safe dear."

When they get to the stables Regina walks up to a saddle "We start with you putting the saddle on." Walking up to a brown horse with a white stripe on his nose she adds "On this horse."

Emma's eyes widen "No. I am scared."

Regina walks up to Emma "It will be okay dear. You can't let your fear control you. I will be here to help you."

Emma looks at the saddle then the horse "What do I do?"

Regina smiles "Pick up the saddle and carry it to the stable. Careful it's heavy."

Emma picks up the saddle easily carrying it where Regina told her to.

Regina licks her lips "So strong."

Emma turns to her "It's not that heavy."

Regina hums her eyes roaming up and down Emma's body mumbling to herself "Delicious."

Emma furrows her brow "What?"

Regina looks into Emma's eyes "Nothing dear. You need to brush the horse first."

Picking up a brush she offers it to Emma, Emma takes it "I don't know what to do."

Regina puts her hand on Emma's guiding it "Like this."

Emma's breath hitches at how close Regina is to her, _She's married Emma you can not do anything. No matter how badly you want to._ Regina bites her lip, _The pull is tremendous. I don't know how long I can fight it._ The two work together to put the saddle on their longing growing stronger with every passing second.

When the saddle is on Regina advises "Put your left foot in the stirrup and jump up."

Emma does as she is told. Regina swallows heavily, _Oh this is going to be delightful._ Regina hops on behind Emma both girls moaning when Regina pulls Emma flush with her.

* * *

The two ride for a bit until they reach a gazebo.

Regina stops the horse hopping down and reaching for Emma "It's okay. I put an enchantment around us. No one can enter but us."

Emma takes the offered hands hopping down "What is this place?"

Regina looks around "It's on the edge of the kingdom. The king will never look for us here."

Regina leans forward kissing Emma.

Emma pulls away "You are married. We can't do this."

Regina sighs "Tell me you don't feel what I do and I will stop."

Emma bites her lip "I can't. I do feel this pull like a magnet but..."

Regina kisses Emma again "No buts Emma. This is strong we shouldn't fight it. I don't want to fight it. The king will not find out Emma. I will not tell him."

Emma looks down then up at Regina "He will never find out."

Regina shakes her head.

Emma kisses Regina hungrily "What if someone hears us?"

Regina mumbles against Emma's lips "No one can hear or see us. We are safe here."

Emma smiles "How loud can you get?"

Regina leads them to the gazebo "Let's find out."

* * *

Emma pants for breath "You can get loud."

Regina laughs "Speak for yourself."

Emma lies on her side looking at Regina "That was incredible. You were incredible."

Regina kisses her "You were too my dear."

Emma hums "You are an amazing teacher."

Regina caresses Emma's cheek "I didn't do anything."

Emma plays with Regina's hand "Are you kidding? You taught me how to brush and saddle a horse. You got me on a horse. Every sound you made told me what you liked or didn't like. Your body tells me too."

Regina raises an eyebrow "My body?"

Emma trails a finger up Regina's arm and down the valley between her breasts and further until she gets to Regina's nether regions. Regina's hips buck up subconsciously.

Emma smiles "Your body."

Regina huskily asks "Are you going to listen?"

Emma leans forward "Of course. What kind of person would I be if I didn't?"

Regina moans "Mm so glad you are a good listener."

Emma kisses Regina swallowing the gasp she releases.

Regina arches up "I love you."

Emma kisses Regina's neck "I love you too."

Regina holds her hand over Emma's heart "The last time I fell in love my mother ripped out his heart and crushed it right in front of me. That is not happening again."

A gold glow emits from Regina's hand.

Emma watches "What are you doing?"

Regina informs "Ensuring your heart never leaves your chest."

When Regina finishes Emma takes her hand kissing her palm "What about yours?"

Regina kisses Emma "No one shall take my heart. You already have it."

Emma smiles "You have mine too."

Regina stands "We need to go back now."

Emma groans "I don't want to."

Regina pulls her up "I know dear. It'll be okay."

Emma hops on the horse "Let's get back then."

Regina bites "Don't be so eager to leave dear."

Emma looks down "I don't want to. You're the one that says we have to go back. I want to stay here with you."

Regina hops up behind Emma "Believe me if I didn't have obligations in the castle we would stay."

Kissing Emma's shoulder once then peppering kisses on her neck, Emma releases a moan "Don't start something you can't finish Regina."

Regina huskily whispers "Oh I can finish" moving her hand below Emma's waist band.

Emma gasps, Regina kisses her shoulder "Quiet dear you must not spook the horse."

Emma arches forward moaning Regina's name then drops back flush against her.

Emma pants trying to control her breathing "Do we really have to wait until tomorrow?"

Regina whispers "Unfortunately we do dear but we have the ride back to enjoy each others company."

Emma turns her head looking for Regina's lips. Regina kisses Emma breaking it to click the horse into movement then returning her lips to Emma's.

Regina starts to trail her finger up Emma's arm raising the shirt as she goes finding a mark on her forearm "What's this?"

Emma looks down watching as Regina traces her finger around it "Birth mark I guess."

Regina observes "It looks like a swan."

Emma examines it "Oh yeah. I never noticed before. You know swans mate for life."

Regina hums "I guess that means you'll always be my swan."

Emma carefully turns herself around "I guess so" Emma kisses her putting her hand down Regina's front.

Regina gasps "Emma."

Emma looks into Regina's eyes "Quiet Regina you must not spook the horse."

Regina bites her lip "Oh you little brat."

Emma smiles kissing Regina as the girl moans into her mouth mumbling her name as she comes apart. The horse whinnies shaking slightly.

Regina looks up "We are close to the stables my dear we must stop."

Emma pulls her hand out wiping Regina on her shirt "As you wish. If we can't get caught maybe I should walk from here. I'll be okay."

Emma hops down walking towards the castle.

* * *

Emma is walking when she hears a twig snap. Looking around she asks "Who's there?"

Another twig snaps. Emma turns running towards the stables. The sound of twigs breaking follows Emma.

Emma runs into Regina "Help. There-there's something out there. It was chasing me."

Regina stands protectively in front of Emma "Who is out there? Show your self."

Nothing comes out of the woods.

Emma looks over Regina's shoulder "I heard twigs snapping. It was coming closer to me. I swear there was something out there."

Regina turns to Emma "I believe you my dear. Come back to the castle with me. I will protect you from whatever is out there."

Emma nods shivering slightly. Regina holds out her hands, a plume of smoke appears then dissipates leaving a blanket behind.

Regina wraps it around Emma's shoulders "To keep you warm."

Emma pulls it tighter around her "Thank you."

The two continue walking in silence.

* * *

A voice declares "There you are. I have been looking for you."

Regina growls "What do you want fairy?"

Pointing at Emma she informs "You are not supposed to be here. You must go back where you came from."

Regina spits "The hell she does. She stays with me."

The fairy shakes her head "No she doesn't."

Emma pleas "Don't make me go back. Please. I have nothing there. I want to stay here."

The fairy sighs "You can't Emma. This is not your world."

Regina blasts a ball of fire at the fairy "Get out of here. You are not taking her anywhere."

The fairy evades the fire ball freezing Regina and waving her wand at Emma.

Emma cries "Wait." Turning to Regina tears flowing down her cheeks she kisses Regina "I love you. Thank you for the time we had together."

Regina starts crying "I love you too."

The fairy looks at Emma "You will not remember any of this."

Emma's eyes connect with Regina's as the fairy waves her wand and Emma disappears.

Regina yells "NO" falling to her knees where Emma stood. Looking up at the fairy she growls "You will regret this you infernal creature."

A purple cloud surrounds Regina reappearing in what was Emma's room and lying where the imprint of Emma's body is "I will avenge you my dear. We will see each other again. I will find a way."

* * *

Regina storms into Rumpelstiltskin's castle "We need to destroy those damn fairies. One of them took some pixie dust so I could find my happiness."

Rumpelstiltskin looks up "I know dearie. It brought another love to you."

Regina spits "The blue fairy said this is not Emma's world. Tell me how we get to her world and make sure the fairies never take her again."

Rumpelstiltskin tilts his head "If we are in her world the blue fairy can't take her away. There is a curse dearie. It will take us to a land with no magic, where she is. Everybody will lose their memories. Except you of course."

Regina crosses her arms "I assume you want comfort."

Rumpelstiltskin raises a finger "My happiness as well. Who ever you want Belle to be I want her to remember her love for me. I want her to be mine. In return when your girl comes I will help you. I assume the wretched creature wiped the girls memories of you. When you do meet again she may need a push in the right direction."

Regina nods "Whatever you want. As long as I get my girl in the end."

Rumpelstiltskin laughs "I have all I need you to agree to. Here is where to find the curse."

Rumpelstiltskin poufs instructions into his hands handing the scroll to Regina. Regina spins around leaving the castle.

* * *

 **Enchanted Forest Moments Before The Curse**

Doc announces "It's a boy."

Charming looks at Snow "No. Rumpelstiltskin said it was a girl that breaks the curse."

Snow looks up "There is another that is pregnant."

Charming looks confused "Rain but she's..."

Snow looks at him "She's in the room across the hall. I heard her screaming too."

Charming runs to the room barging through the doors Grumpy looks up "She didn't make it brother."

Charming looks at the baby "Is it a girl?"

Grumpy nods "Yeah. Why?"

Charming takes the baby from Dopey "Rumpelstiltskin said a girl would break the curse. We thought it was our child but it is hers."

Grumpy stops him "I can't let you do that brother. We promised we would protect the child."

Charming looks at him "Step aside Grumpy. Do not let this death be in vain. Let her daughter save us. Please."

Grumpy bows stepping aside.

Charming runs through the halls putting the baby in the wardrobe "Please find us again Emma."

Three guards rush in just as Charming is closing the doors to the wardrobe.

Regina walks in, a guard announces "The baby is gone. He put her in the wardrobe. When I got it open she was gone."

Snow looks up "What have you done?"

Regina smirks "What I needed to ensure my happy ending and the end of yours."

* * *

 **Storybrooke Twenty Eight Years Later**

Regina opens her front door freezing when she sees the person she has waited so long for "My swan."

Emma furrows her brow "What?"

Regina takes a breath "Thank you for returning my son."

Emma smiles "It was the right thing to do. Well I better get going."

Regina steps forward "Would you like to come in for some apple cider."

Emma shrugs "You got anything stronger?"

Regina gestures for her to come in closing the door behind them. _Finally I have found you. Now all I have to do is remind you of the love we had._


	2. Chapter 2

Regina points to the couch "Have a seat dear. I'll prepare your drink."

Emma sits down watching Regina pour the drinks "The name is Emma."

Regina looks up "Of course de-Emma. I apologize. Can I call you Miss Swan?"

Emma hisses "I suppose it is better then dear. I would prefer you use Emma though."

Regina smirks "Alright Miss Swan."

Emma rolls her eyes "Fine you can call me Miss Swan, Madam Mayor. How is that drink coming? Need any help?"

Regina closes her eyes groaning lowly, _Still the same sharp witted girl I remember,_ "Here you go dear. So tell me about yourself."

Emma scowls "There's not much to tell."

Regina crosses her legs "Oh I am sure there is. Start with Henry. How did he come about?"

Emma raises an eyebrow "Well you see when a boy and a girl get in bed together..."

Regina glares "I know that part dear. The father did you love him?"

Emma downs her drink "I think I could have. He isn't in the picture. He doesn't even know about Henry."

Regina looks at the empty glass "Care for another?"

Emma hands her the cup "One more wouldn't hurt."

Regina stands going to pour both of them another drink "Tell me more. How did you meet Henry's father?"

Emma takes a sip hissing "You sure know how to make a strong drink. I stole his car, well he stole the car first. He knew someone that gave it all new numbers and made it his. He said he wouldn't turn me in if I helped him. I didn't want to go to jail so I agreed. The first week I tried to get away but he kept such a close eye on me it was impossible. I couldn't even climb out a bathroom window without him being there when I stood up to run. The second week I started to accept I couldn't leave and began to tolerate him being there. The third week I started to like that I wasn't alone anymore, actually started to like him a little. Then he showed up with his wanted poster and told me he stole a couple cases of watches. He told me where I could find them, I went and got them. We celebrated his coming freedom over drinks. The next thing I remember the cops are banging down my door and I'm in bed with the watches. I gave birth to his child in the prison hospital and was out a month later. When I got out I decided I needed to get myself together and fought like hell to keep myself on the straight and narrow. To make myself a better person." Emma looks at the cup in her hand "What did you put in my drink?"

Regina shakes her head "Nothing dear. I would never do that to you. Perhaps you just find me a good confidant. It's okay Miss Swan I will not repeat anything you just told me."

Emma takes a deep breath putting her drink on the coffee table in front of her. Regina watches putting her own drink down just in time to catch Emma as she lunges for her lips. Regina pulls Emma closer as the kiss deepens revelling in the moment. Both woman release moans neither wanting to end the kiss.

A small "Mom" comes from the hallway.

Emma breaks the kiss sitting up "I-I should get going. It's getting late. Thanks for the drinks."

Regina stands "You shouldn't drive dear."

Emma puts her hand on the doorknob "I'll be fine Madam Mayor. Have a goodnight."

Emma opens the door walking to the front door.

Henry walks up "Emma, you stayed."

Emma looks at him "I was just on my way out kid."

Henry looks at Regina "You can't let her go mom. She's your..."

Regina straightens "Henry we can't force her to stay. Goodbye Miss Swan."

Emma purses her lips "Goodbye Madam Mayor. Later kid."

Emma stands with her back turned to the door closing her eyes to stop the tears from falling. Wiping the tears that fell Emma groans, _I have left so many places before. Why can't I leave this one?_ Emma takes a shuttering breath walking to her car. Taking one last look at the mayors front door she puts the car into gear and drives away.

* * *

Emma wakes up to whistling, _Ugh, why is it so loud? How am I this hung over I only had two drinks?_

Looking over at the whistler she is greeted with "What are you looking at sister?"

Emma rolls her eyes, _Does nobody use names around here?_

A male voice eases "Be nice Leroy" looking at Emma he smiles "You are Henry's mother?"

Emma sits up "Yeah."

The sheriff walks in "Regina's drinks are stronger then you think. Alright Leroy you are free to go. Just smile and be a little less grumpy."

Leroy puts on a smile Emma knows is fake walking out of the cell.

Regina walks in "Graham, Henry is missing again." Looking to the cell Emma is in her breath hitches "Miss Swan you're still here?"

Emma stands walking to the bars "A wolf ran into the road, I swerved to avoid it."

Graham informs "She ran into the historic sign. It's ruined."

Regina composes herself "We will have Marco look at the sign and see if he can fix it. Emma I think it's fair that you pay for the cost of repairs. You and I will go with Marco for the assessment."

Emma looks at the bars around her "I kind of need to be out of here to do that Madam Mayor."

Regina turns to Graham "Release Miss Swan sheriff I will keep an eye on her."

Graham shakes his head "I don't think that is wise Madam Mayor. She needs to pay for what she has done."

Regina grits her teeth "You dare question my authority. Did you not just hear me say Miss Swan will be paying for the repairs? I think that will be sufficient punishment. Don't you Miss Swan?"

Emma nods "That sounds very reasonable. Before we do that, shouldn't we find Henry?"

Regina turns to her "Yes we shall. I already checked the school."

Emma asks "Did you ask his friends?"

Regina shakes her head "He doesn't have any. He's kind of a loner."

Emma quips "Every kid has friends. I can help you find him."

Graham shakes his head "No way. You're staying in there."

Regina takes the keys unlocking the cell "Find my son please."

Emma nods stepping out of the cell and walking to the computer taping away at the keyboard.

Graham watches "I've never really been good with all this stuff."

Emma huffs "You're on salary I get paid for delivery. Henry's a smart kid, he cleared his inbox." Plugging a drive into the USB port she answers before Regina can ask "It's a data recovery stick. Henry has a credit card?"

Regina scoffs "He's ten."

Emma tilts her head "He used one . Who is Mary Margaret Blanchard?"

Regina bites "Henry's teacher."

Regina spins heading to the school.

Graham picks up Emma throwing her back in the cell "Thanks for the help."

Emma watches him leave sitting on the bed.

* * *

Henry walks into the station "You're still here."

Emma opens her mouth to speak only to be cut off by a dark haired woman with a pixie cut "Be quick Henry I have to get you home."

Emma looks at her "Who are you?"

Regina walks in "I knew you would know where Henry was. Why would you lie to me?"

The woman defends "You didn't give me a chance to answer. You just started yelling at me..."

Regina interrupts "I was not yelling. You want to hear me yell."

Graham walks in "Enough. Henry there you are. Where were you?"

Henry turns "I just needed to do some thinking. Are you going to stay Emma?"

Emma nods "For a bit. I kind of ran into an old sign dodging a wolf on my way out last night. I need to own up to my mistakes and fix them. It's the right thing to do."

Regina bites her lip humming slightly "Miss Swan is going to be staying with me until the sign is fixed."

Emma asks "I am?"

Graham looks at Regina "No she isn't. She is dangerous."

Regina spits "The only thing she is a danger to is our local signage."

Emma scowls "Funny."

Regina smiles "I thought so."

Graham shakes his head "No. She is not staying with you. She can stay at Granny's Bed and Breakfast."

Regina glares "Granny's has a no felon policy."

Emma mutters "Great I'm a felon, again."

Regina looks at her "What are you talking about dear?"

Emma shakes her head "Nothing."

Turning to Graham Regina orders "Release her I will take her to the sign to meet with Marco."

Graham doesn't move to unlock the cell. Regina stalks over to the sheriff ripping the keys from him and unlocking the cell herself. Emma looks at the sheriff then to Regina.

Regina growls "Don't worry about him he answers to me."

Emma steps out of the cell getting nearly knocked over by Henry running up to her and hugging her.

Henry mumbles into her chest "I'm glad you stayed."

Emma hugs him back "It's just until the sign is fixed kid."

Henry walks up to Regina "We can't let her leave mom. We have to give her a reason to stay. She has to remember she loves you."

Regina runs her fingers through his hair "Be patient Henry."

Regina gestures to the door "Marco is waiting Miss Swan. If you are so eager to leave we should find out what is needed for you to do so."

Emma takes a step forward only to be cut off by Graham "The second you break another law in this town I will arrest you. When I do the mayor will not be able to get you out."

Henry punches him "Leave her alone she didn't do anything wrong. She was just trying to avoid a wolf."

Graham shakes his head "You stupid boy..."

Emma pushes Graham back "Don't you talk to Henry like that. It's fine that you don't believe the best in people but you will not destroy that in him."

Regina subconsciously licks her lips at the display, _Already so protective and you just met him. This will make the wait that much more easier._

Regina puts her hand on Emma's shoulder "Thank you Miss Swan. As I said before we need to go check the damage you did to the sign and the cost it will take to fix it."

Emma turns to the door walking out of it and to her car.

Regina shakes her head "We are not taking your metal coffin Miss Swan."

Emma looks at Regina "Your car is a bigger metal coffin Madam Mayor."

Regina tightens her jaw "Do you wish to go back in your cell dear? That can be arranged. My car is safer then yours. It's my car or the cell."

Emma opens the back door, Henry hops in "Thank you Emma."

Emma opens the passenger door getting in and buckling her seat belt. Regina gets in the drivers seat taking the three to the sign.

* * *

Marco looks at the coming car "I was just about to leave."

Regina steps out of the car "I told you to wait until I got here. So what needs to be done?"

Marco cleans his hands on a rag "Well the one post has snapped and is unable to support the sign. There are some bricks missing on the bottom of the sign. It'll need a bit of a paint touch up."

Regina crosses her arms "How much will this cost us?"

Marco looks at everything "A thousand dollars."

Emma shrieks "What? How is it a thousand dollars? You have got to be kidding me. Get a second opinion Madam Mayor."

Regina sighs "There are no second opinions. Answer her question Marco, how is it a thousand dollars?"

Marco crosses his arms "The bricks are old and hard to come by. You will need six and they would be fifty to sixty dollars. The post is thirty dollars. The paint would be ten."

Emma furrows her brow "That's four hundred dollars, if you're getting the sixty dollar bricks. Are you charging six hundred dollars for labour? That's quite expensive."

Regina informs "We will be getting the sixty dollar bricks. I use only the best materials when it comes to fixing and building things for my town. If Emma's estimates are correct you're charging too much for services."

Marco defends "Those are just estimates for supplies. I could be wrong, it could be more. There is no telling how long it will take to fix it."

Regina crosses her arms "Six hundred dollars for the supplies and your time that is my only offer."

Marco nods "I can do that Madam Mayor."

Emma groans.

Regina looks at Emma "Miss Swan is there a problem?"

Emma shakes her head "Nope. It's all good."

Regina smiles "Good. Let's go to my office I will give you a receipt for the sign."

Emma gets back in the car staring out the window.

Regina turns to Marco "You might want to start looking for your supplies" then gets in her car.

* * *

Emma looks around Regina's office "This is nice."

Regina sits behind her desk "Thank you. How do you wish to pay for the sign?"

Emma slaps six hundred dollars on the desk "Is that good enough?"

Regina takes the money counting it, finding it comes to the proper amount. Taking some money from it she hands it back to Emma "I am sure there is money in the budget to pay for the rest."

Emma crosses her arms "I said I would pay for the repairs. You said six hundred that's what that is. Thank you for the consideration though."

Regina shrugs "Don't say I didn't try to give you anything. Thank you Miss Swan."

Regina writes on a paper handing it to Emma "A receipt."

Emma takes it looking at it then putting it in her pocket "What do we do now?"

Henry walks in "We can show you around town. Right mom?"

Regina leans back in her chair "I have things to take care of here. You two can go though. Be back at our usual time for dinner."

Henry takes Emma's hand "Let's go, we only have a couple hours."

Regina looks at Emma "Go. I need to focus."

Emma stands up letting Henry drag her out the door. Regina bites her lip rifling through the papers on her desk.

* * *

A stern voice calls "Emma Swan you are under arrest for jaywalking."

Emma turns around "What? Are you serious? There weren't any cars coming."

Graham slaps the cuffs on her "I don't see a crosswalk, do you?"

Graham drags Emma to his car putting her in the back.

Mr Gold comes out of his shop "What the devil is going on out here?"

Henry runs up to Mr Gold "He's arresting Emma for jaywalking."

Mr Gold looks down the street "I don't see any cars. Nor did I when she was crossing the street with the boy."

Graham furrows his brow "You were inside your shop the whole time, how could you have seen them?"

Mr Gold snickers "I see all sheriff. If you haven't learned that yet you've been living with your eyes closed."

Graham shakes his head "Sorry. I have to do my job."

Graham gets in his car driving away.

* * *

Regina answers her phone "Mayors office how can I help you?"

A voice on the other end greets "Good afternoon Madam Mayor. I thought you should know your boy is in jail. He went with Graham when he arrested Emma for jaywalking. Henry stayed with her."

Regina sighs "Thank you Mr Gold I will take care of this. In the mean time I need your help to keep Emma in town."

Mr Gold assures "I will think of something Madam Mayor."

Regina taps her desk "Goodbye Mr Gold."

Regina walks into her vault taking Graham's heart out of it's box speaking into it.

Across town Graham walks to Emma's cell "You are free to go. I apologize for being so irrate with you. I will not be bothering you again."

Emma looks at Henry shrugging "Okay. Thank you."

Henry walks past Graham muttering "Jerk."

Emma puts her arm around Henry "Don't talk like that Henry. You must respect your elders even when they don't deserve it."

Henry looks up "Okay. Let's go find my mom I'm hungry."

* * *

Emma looks down either side of the street "Where do we go now?"

Regina pulls up in front of them "Home for dinner. I am sorry for the way our sheriff has treated you Miss Swan."

Emma looks at her car "Can I get a few things from my car?"

Regina follows Emma's eyes "You can follow me home with it if you like."

Emma shakes her head "I can't take it anywhere the sheriff took the battery and the spark plug. All I have is the keys."

Emma opens the car door leaning in the back to get something. Regina groans pursing her lips her eyes glued to Emma's butt.

Henry pushes at her shoulder "Mom stop staring."

Regina hums "I-I wasn't staring. I was watching Emma making sure she didn't run."

Henry leans forward looking at her "You always tell me not to lie mom."

Regina sighs "She had it on display, how was I not supposed to look?"

Emma walks up with a blanket in hand "Look at what?"

Regina looks at the blanket in Emma's hand her breath hitching "Where did you get that?"

Emma gets in the car "I don't remember. I woke up one morning, when I was seventeen, with it. It has a warmth I've never been able to find in any other blanket."

Regina takes a calming breath "I don't feel like cooking. Why don't we get takeout from Granny's."

Henry sits back in his seat "Can I get a cheese burger?"

Regina looks in the rear view mirror "As long as there's a salad on the side."

Henry groans "Fine but I want bacon on the burger."

Regina looks at Emma "What would you like dear?"

Emma furrows her brow "Grilled cheese sandwich and onion rings, oh and a root beer."

Henry adds "Can I have a root beer too?"

Regina opens the door walking into Granny's "Can I get a bacon cheese burger with a side garden salad, a grilled cheese sandwich with a side caesar salad, a cob salad and three root beers. To go please."

Granny writes it all down "It'll take ten minutes."

Regina turns to the exit "I'll be back in ten minutes, make sure it's ready."

* * *

In the kitchen the three are unpacking the food.

Emma whines "Where are my onion rings?"

Regina shakes her head "The sandwich is bad enough you don't need the onion rings dear. I got you a caesar salad instead."

Emma pouts "I wanted onion rings."

Regina rolls her eyes "Eat your food Miss Swan."

Emma mutters "I'm not eating the salad."

Regina lifts the lid of a cake tray revealing a chocolate cake "Then you'll get no cake."

Emma licks her lips "Fine I'll eat the salad but I want a big piece of cake."

Regina smiles "Yes dear."

Henry and Emma scarf down their food looking at the cake "Can we have some cake now?"

Regina looks at her food "I have barely started eating. Wait for me to be done."

Henry and Emma groan sitting back in their chairs watching Regina eat.

Regina looks at Emma "Miss Swan what did you do for work while you were in Boston?"

Emma looks down at her empty plate "I was a bail bonds person. Before that I was a police officer."

Henry gasps "You were a cop. Cool."

Emma nods "That's why they wanted me to be a bail bonds person. The company that hired me wanted someone a little more skilled to track down their criminals. One that worked along side the police."

Regina stabs at her salad "What made you choose being a police officer?"

Emma shrugs "I got into a lot of trouble when I was growing up and new a lot of kids like me that got into trouble. I decided to become something that could help them out of trouble."

Regina smiles "That's very honourable of you Swan."

Emma purses her lips "Thank you Mayor."

Regina finishes her salad cutting the cake and putting a piece in front of Henry and Emma.

Emma takes a bite "Mm this is so good."

Henry shakes his head "Don't talk with your mouth full Emma."

Emma swallows "I'm sorry. It's just, I feel like I've waited eleven years for this."

Regina bites her lip, _Oh you have my swan._

Henry gasps "You haven't had chocolate cake in eleven years."

Emma takes another bite "Not any this good."

Henry scowls "Don't talk with your mouth full."

Emma swallows "Sorry, again."

* * *

Henry runs up to Emma "Can you read me a bed time story?"

Emma raise an eyebrow "Aren't you a little old for bed time stories kid?"

Henry shakes his head "You're never to old for a bed time story. Please."

Emma stands up "Alright kid I'll humour you."

Emma follows Henry up to his room "What do you want me to read kid?"

Henry hands Emma Once Upon a Time "I want you to read me a story from this book. Start at the first one then we can read one story every night."

Emma opens it to the first page starting to read the first story "Wait these are different from the ones I've heard."

Henry pleas "Keep reading. Please."

Emma continues reading until the first story is over. When she looks up she finds Henry asleep. Standing up she quietly leaves the room taking the book with her. When Emma closes the door Henry opens his eyes smiling widely.


	3. Chapter 3

Mr Gold walks into Regina's office "The sheriff is going to push Miss Swan out of here. The poor girl can't even sneeze without the sheriff slapping his cuffs on her."

Regina looks up from her paper work "I told him to leave her alone."

Mr Gold sits across from Regina "Well he isn't doing that dearie. Lacey has been talking to her. Miss Swan has one foot across the town line already, I fear one more push and she will be gone. You asked me to find a way to keep Miss Swan here, the sheriff is not going to make it easy. Miss Swan helped you find your boy, when someone broke into my shop she helped me find the perpetrator. I believe Miss Swan would be a good replacement for the sheriff. I would say make her his deputy but given the nature of their relationship that won't go well."

Regina grits her teeth at the use of relationship "I will take care of this. Where is Emma now?"

Mr Gold stands up "Jail. The sheriff searched through her things and found a blanket he assumed she stole from me. He arrested her even after I told him I had never seen the blanket before."

Regina frowns "That's why he was in my house. I saw him hovering outside her room."

Mr Gold informs "Lacey has posted her bail but he refuses to let Miss Swan out."

Regina walks to her door "Thank you for your help Mr Gold. Have a nice day."

Mr Gold nods leaving the room.

* * *

In the sheriff station Graham crosses his arms "I am not letting Emma out of there. She has been nothing but trouble ever since she arrived. It is my job to keep this town safe, she is a scourge to all of us."

Lacey shakes her head "Emma has done nothing wrong. I have paid her bail let her go."

Graham shakes his head "No I will no-."

In her vault Regina takes Graham's heart out of it's box squeezing it.

At the police station Graham grabs at his chest gasping for breath.

Lacey kneels over him "Graham."

From the cell Emma urges "Call an ambulance."

Lacey picks up the phone calling the hospital "Hello I need an ambulance. I am at the sheriff station Graham has just collapsed."

Mr Gold's voice is heard "Lacey dear it is time to..." Turning the corner he notices Graham and hurries over "What's happened here?"

Emma answers "He just collapsed. Lacey is calling for an ambulance now."

In the vault Regina opens her fist watching the dust fall from her hand. _Now nothing stands in the way of me and my swan._

* * *

Emma stands from her position on the bed in her cell "Madam Mayor."

Regina takes the keys from her pocket "Graham is dead. You are free to go."

Emma gasps "He's dead. Are you okay?"

Regina steps aside after opening the cell door "I'm fine. Let's go home."

Emma frowns "I don't have a home."

Regina furrows her brow "Is my house not good enough for you Miss Swan?"

Emma shakes her head "No. No. Your house is great. You and Henry are great. I it's just I'm not used to this."

Regina questions "To what?"

Emma sighs "To people caring. I've been alone practically my whole life, having people around is an adjustment."

Regina puts her hand on Emma's "You're not alone any more Miss Swan. I will help you with the adjustment as much as I can."

Emma smiles softly "Thank you."

Regina nods "You're welcome Miss Swan. Now let's go home."

Emma follows Regina to her car sitting quietly as Regina takes them to her house.

* * *

Henry walks into the hallway seeing Emma walk out of the spare bedroom "Good morning."

Emma puts her finger to her lips whispering "You want to help me make breakfast for your mom?"

Henry beams "Can we make pancakes?"

Emma nods "Sure kid."

Regina wakes up to sounds from downstairs, _What is that?_ Getting out of bed Regina walks downstairs in search of the noises. When she comes to the kitchen she watches as Emma turns on the mixer the ingredients in the bowl flying everywhere. Emma panics trying to turn it off but ends up turning it up creating an even bigger mess. Emma manages to turn off the machine looking at the mess she created then at Henry.

Henry bursts out laughing, Emma pouts "It's not funny."

Looking at the mess and Henry turning red from laughing so hard Emma relinquishes to her own laughter.

Regina purses her lips taking a deep breath to control herself "What is going on in here?" Her voice sounding sterner than she wanted it to.

Both of them straighten looking like dear caught in the headlights.

Emma stammers "I-I w-was just tr-trying to m-make pancakes. T-to sh-show my gr-gratitude. I-I'm s-sorry. I'll cl-clean it up."

Henry nods "We will I promise."

Regina takes in the appearance of her kitchen "Well let's get this place cleaned up so I can teach you the proper way to make pancakes."

The kitchen is cleaned up in no time. Regina puts the ingredients in the mixer turning it on and watching it's contents fly out of the bowl. Regina turns off the mixer immediately.

Emma raises her hand for Henry to high five "We did it right kid?"

Henry high fives Emma "Yeah."

Regina huffs "The mixer must be broken."

Emma raises her eyebrow "Can Henry and I use that excuse too?"

Regina shakes her head "It's not an excuse Miss Swan it is a fact."

Henry smiles widely "It's a funny fact. Look at this."

Regina, Emma and Henry look around at the mess all three of them laughing.

Regina regains control "Alright we have to clean this up again. After that we get ourselves cleaned up. Once that is done we will go to Granny's for breakfast."

The three clean up the kitchen again then head off to get cleaned up.

* * *

Emma sits at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Regina and Henry.

Regina steps around Emma "Henry usually takes a long shower so it might be a while."

Emma looks up "Okay. Will Granny's still be serving breakfast?"

Regina nods "They serve breakfast all day."

Emma smiles "Cool."

Regina takes a breath "I want to thank you Miss Swan. It's been a long time since I heard Henry laugh like that, since I've laughed like that."

Emma stands "Then I think I found my reason to stay. Everybody needs a good laugh once in a while."

Emma leans forward her lips almost on Regina's when Henry stomping down the stairs causes her to jump away from Regina.

Henry stands in front of the two "Are you guys ready?"

Both women nod choking a "Yes" then clearing their throats.

Henry runs to the door "Let's go. I'm hungry."

Regina and Emma follow Henry out the door and to Regina's car.

* * *

Emma sits in one of the booths.

Henry looks at Regina "I have to go to the bathroom.

Regina nods "Okay. I'll order for you."

Sitting across from Emma and tapping her foot. Emma jumps slightly in shock.

Regina smirks "Something wrong Miss Swan?"

Emma shakes her head "Nope. I'm fine. Just thought something touched my foot."

Regina taps Emma's foot again.

Emma raises an eyebrow "Really?"

Regina shrugs "I'm not doing anything."

Emma moves her feet away from Regina's causing the woman to pout.

Emma reads Regina's expression "This is neither the time or the place."

The waitress comes up "The time or place for what?"

Regina looks up "None of your business. Three plates of pancakes, one apple juice and two coffees."

Emma smiles "Please."

Ruby nods walking away.

Ruby comes back with the drinks putting Emma's in front of her she states "I saw you turn up your nose at the coffee so I added some hot chocolate."

Emma takes a sip her eyes rolling to the back of her head "Mm so good. Thank you Ruby."

Ruby blushes "You're welcome."

Regina glares at Ruby "Run a long dear you have a job to do."

Once they get their food Emma takes a bite "Mm these are delicious."

Regina drops her fork on her plate "I've lost my appetite. Ruby take this away."

Ruby walks up "Is there something wrong?"

Regina scowls at Ruby "I no longer want it. Do I need a better excuse?"

Ruby takes the plate away winking at Emma.

Regina grits her teeth "We are done let's go. Emma when we get back to the house I want you to get your things. You are no longer welcome in my house."

Emma gasps "What? Where am I supposed to go?"

Regina looks at Ruby "Why don't you ask Ruby?"

Emma looks confused "Why would I ask Ruby?"

Regina growls "You two are doing everything short of taking each other on this table."

Emma follows Regina out of the diner "Regina wait a minute let's talk about this."

Regina shakes her head "I don't want to talk."

Regina gets in her car pulling away before Emma can climb in the car.

* * *

Lacey walks up "Are you okay?"

Emma looks at her "I just got kicked out of Regina's. I don't have a place to go."

Lacey puts her hand on Emma's arm "I think Mr Gold may have a place. Come we will ask him."

Lacey leads Emma to Mr Gold's shop "Mr Gold we have a problem."

Mr Gold looks up "What is it dearie?"

Emma sighs "I just got kicked out of Regina's. I need a place to stay. Do you have something available?"

Mr Gold nods "Graham was staying in one of my apartments. With his death it is know vacant. You are welcome to have it. Of course you will need a job to pay rent. How does sheriff sound?"

Emma's eyes widen "Sheriff? I don't know how accepting everybody would be considering I am not from here."

Lacey smiles "That could be just what we need. Someone with a new perspective. You did well with finding Henry and helping Mr Gold. You can do this Emma."

Mr Gold declares "Of course you will need to beat Regina's candidate."

Emma bites her lip "I guess there's no harm in trying right?"

Mr Gold and Lacey nod "Right."

* * *

Regina stands beside Sydney Glass "I am announcing my candidate for sheriff, Sydney Glass."

Mr Gold walks in with Emma trailing "Seeing as everyone is here I will announce mine, Emma Swan."

Emma blinks from all the flashes.

Emma answers all the questions thrown at her until Gold interrupts "Alright I think that's enough for today. Save some questions for the debate."

Emma swallows the lump in her throat, _Great a debate._

When the room is clear Regina steps forward "Miss Swan a word."

Emma turns "Sorry Madam Mayor. I have to prepare for the debate."

Emma leaves before Regina can say another word.

* * *

Storming into Mr Gold's store Emma stomps into the back "Ugh. What is that smell?"

Mr Gold looks up "Lanolin it's used for waterproofing."

Emma crosses her arms "You didn't tell me there would be a debate."

Mr Gold frowns "I assumed you knew. Every election has one dearie."

Emma covers her nose "What am I supposed to say? I don't do good with speeches."

Mr Gold stands "Perhaps we should talk about this in the other room."

Emma bounces on her heels "Please."

Once they get to the front of the store Mr Gold declares "You did well with all the questions at the announcement."

Emma shrugs "I was freaking out on the inside."

Mr Gold nods "I will have Lacey prepare some questions you may hear so you can get your answers ready."

Emma smiles softly "Okay. Should I appear so chummy with the two most influential people in this town? I mean if it looks like I am in people's back pocket the rest of the town will think I won't protect them."

Mr Gold furrows his brow "Well whatever will you do dearie?"

Emma shrugs "Whatever it is just go with it."

Mr Gold nods watching her leave.

* * *

Emma storms up to Regina outside of Town Hall "Why didn't you tell me you were planning an election for sheriff. Why is Sydney your candidate? It's because he is in your back pocket, isn't it?"

Regina frowns "When exactly was I supposed to do this? You were so busy flirting with the waitress. I'm surprised you know anyone else exists."

Emma spits "I see how you live Ruby is a much better option. Sydney will heed to your every whim. I am going to take back this town, free it from your iron grip. You don't control me Madam Mayor."

Regina stalks towards Emma "You watch your tongue Miss Swan. I will not accept such insolence."

Regina spins heading to the building, Emma follows "I am not done talking to you. Get back here."

The citizens in the streets all stare in shock at what they are seeing.

* * *

Regina enters her office hearing the door slam behind her she spins growling "Miss Swan is that really necessary?"

Emma spits "Your damn right it is."

Regina's secretary comes in "Regina is everything okay?"

Regina glares "Your job is to come when I call not enter whenever you want. Get out."

Emma scoffs "Oh you are such a nice boss. How did you get in office? I can't imagine anyone voting for you."

Regina scowls "I was unopposed."

Emma crosses her arms "Did you scare everybody out of running against you?"

Regina tenses her jaw "Get out of my office. Now Miss Swan."

Emma turns "I'll have my things out of your house by the time you are done here, Madam Mayor."

Regina follows Emma out of her office "You will not go into my house without me being there."

Emma rolls her eyes "You have nothing I would want to take."

Regina watches her leave turning to the secretary "If you come in without me asking for you again I will fire you."

The secretary nods "Yes Madam Mayor."

* * *

Regina sits at her desk pulling out her phone texting **We need to talk dear.**

Her phone chimes immediately **About what? I said everything I wanted to in your office.**

Regina sighs **I didn't get a chance to say anything.**

Regina taps at her desk waiting impatiently for the response. When one doesn't come she groans _Could this day get any worse?_

Emma walks in "Sorry I didn't answer. I was with Lacey getting things for my apartment."

Regina shakes her head "Oh, where are you staying?"

Emma nods walking up to Regina and kissing her softly "Graham's old place. Look whatever I did with Ruby I didn't mean it."

Regina puts her hands on Emma's hips "You practically had an orgasm over the mocha she gave you. Then another when you bit into the pancakes. The way you said 'Thank you' was dripping with innuendo."

Emma furrows her brow "How was it dripping with innuendo? You know what, never mind. I don't want Ruby. There is something building between you and I. Something I can't explain. Whatever it is it terrifies me because it's something I have never felt before. At the same time it's exciting because I want to know what will happen. It's like you're the opposite magnet to me and I am being pulled to you. It's strong, like really strong. I can't fight it, I want to but I don't want to. I can't explain it. I'm so confused."

Regina caresses Emma's cheek "Breath Emma. I feel the same way. There is an explanation dear. I will give it to you, when the time is right. Be patient, please."

Emma nods "Okay. We should get you home to Henry."

Regina smiles softly "Okay."

* * *

Emma opens the door getting blasted back by fire into Regina. Regina tries to stand hissing and reaching for her ankle. Emma looks at her then the door running towards it and jumping through the fire.

Regina screams "Swan."

Emma comes back with a fire extinguisher helping Regina up. Leading them through the fire and out of the building.

Once outside Regina squeezes Emma's shoulder softly whispering "Go with it." Speaking louder she declares "Put me down gently Miss Swan."

Emma scoffs "Seriously. You're complaining about how I save your life."

Regina rolls her eyes "The fire department is here we are in no danger."

Emma shakes her head "Next time I'll leave you. You know what? No. Next time I'll do the same thing because that's who I am."

Ruby, Granny and Doctor Hopper jog up "Did you really save Regina?"

Henry walks up "She did. Sydney saw it."

Ruby looks towards him "I wonder if he got a picture. We can use it for the campaign poster."

Doctor Hopper smiles "Oh that's a great idea."

Emma looks down noticing a knotted rope _Damn it._ Picking it up she goes to Mr Gold's shop.

* * *

Holding her hands behind her back she walks up to the counter where Mr Gold is "Is Lacey here?"

Mr Gold shakes his head "No. She should be back soon."

Emma puts the rope in front of them "This is from your shop. It's got your lanolin all over it. Turns out it's highly flammable. Why did you try to kill Regina?"

Mr Gold frowns "I don't know what you're talking about dearie. If I did it was to show the town you are the person they need as sheriff, a hero. That little display you and Regina had led them to believe you two had animosity towards each other. You saving her shows them you will do your job no matter who it is."

Emma growls "That was too far."

Mr Gold takes the rope "Thank you for not doing this in front of Lacey."

Emma nods "It isn't my place to say. Don't keep this from her. Secrets are dangerous to a relationship."

Lacey walks in "What secrets?"

Mr Gold sighs "I may have started the fire at Town Hall."

Lacey's eyes widen "What? How could you do that? You could have killed somebody."

Emma soothes "Nobody got to badly hurt. I mean Regina hurt her ankle but other then that it was nothing serious. The fire extinguisher was able to put a trail out for us."

Lacey crosses her arms "Did you know they were in there?"

Mr Gold purses his lips "Yes. I saw Emma go in after the last councilman left. I knew Regina would still be in there. I started a small fire. I didn't know it would get so big. Construction workers are supposed to ensure all flammable chemicals are safely stored. I am telling the truth dearie."

Emma reads his face and registers the tone in his voice "He is. I can tell when people are lying. Mr Gold isn't."

Lacey looks at Emma then back at Mr Gold "I suppose we could use this to get ahead in the election. When Emma tells the truth that you started the fire. I mean the very public argument with Regina and then you standing up to Mr Gold. You just might win this Emma."

Emma shakes her head "You two are perfect for each other."

Lacey points at Mr Gold "I don't want you endangering anybody else. This was a one time thing."

Mr Gold nods "Of course."

Lacey puts her arm around Emma "Let's go practice your speech."

* * *

Emma sits at Granny's counter _That went horribly. There were so many disgusted faces. Why did I let it get this far?_

Henry sits beside her "That was great."

Emma looks at him "It's not going to help me win kid. I lied to the whole town about the fire."

Henry comforts "Yeah but you confessed later. There has to be some leverage in that. Don't worry."

The bell chimes "It appears congratulations are in order."

Emma looks at Sydney "Congratulations sheriff."

Sydney shakes his head "I should be congratulating you Miss Swan."

Emma furrows her brow "What?"

Regina smirks "You stood up to Mr Gold. Nobody does that. He makes a superlative enemy good luck."

Emma groans _Great. Just what I need._

* * *

Emma has her back turned when Mr Gold informs "The sheriff's jacket. Thought you might want it."

Emma turns to him "You scared me. Look I'm sorry I threw you under the bus back there."

Mr Gold waves his hand "Don't worry about it dearie. I am just grateful you allowed me the opportunity to tell Lacey. I knew you would do the right thing by telling the town the truth. Why do you think I backed you?"

Emma leans on the sheriff's desk "Does that mean the apartment is still mine?"

Mr Gold hisses "Sorry dearie. There was a fire in there. I have no other places available. I was coming to check to see you were here. You weren't answering your phone."

Emma frowns "Sorry. I was on a call. Why didn't that get called into me?"

Mr Gold shrugs "It was easily handled by the fire department. The damage the fire made was enough to make it uninhabitable."

Emma nods "Well thank you for allowing me to be there the three weeks I was. It was nice."

Mr Gold advises "I would let the mayor know you are okay she is worried..." The sound of voices changes Mr Gold's choice of words "She needs to plan another sheriff election."

Emma looks at the person that just came in "Hello Mary Margaret. What can I do for you?"

Mary Margaret smiles "I was on a walk when I saw..."

A stern "Sheriff Swan are you in here?"

When the owner of the voice sees Emma they release a huff "Oh good you are alive. Is there something wrong with your phone? There was a fire at one of Mr Gold's buildings."

Emma nods "He just told me. It was the apartment I was in. My phone does work I was on a call. I'm sorry I didn't answer."

Mary Margaret gasps "Oh dear. I have a spare room if you need a place to stay."

Emma opens her mouth to speak only to be cut off by the mayor "There is no need. She will be staying with me. Henry has taken quite the liking to her and would enjoy her being there again."

Emma looks at Regina then back to Mary Margaret "Thank you for the offer though."

Mary Margaret smiles "You're welcome. If you get kicked out of her house again keep me in mind."

Regina growls "I will not be kicking her out again. Why are you here Miss Blanchard?"

Mary Margaret steps back a couple steps "I uh I was walking and I-I found a c-cat in a tr-tree."

Regina raises an eyebrow "That's a job for the fire department Miss Blanchard. Why are you in the sheriff's station? Why don't you try talking it down? Or does your animal whispering only apply to birds?"

Mary Margaret furrows her brow "What? I don't..."

Emma steps in between them "Why don't you show me where the cat is? I will see what I can do."

Mary Margaret walks ahead of Emma leading her to a tree around the corner from the sheriff station. Emma climbs the tree cooing softly to calm the scared cat. A loud noise causes the cat to jump into Emma digging it's claws into her. Emma winces biting her lip to stop herself from hissing. Emma holds the cat in one arm climbing down the tree with her other.

Once she is low enough Mr Gold puts his hands on her waist "I've got you dearie."

Emma allows Mr Gold to lower her down the rest of the way.

Lacey comes up "Awe what a cute cat. Don't worry Emma I know Mr Gold was just helping you down." Looking at Mr Gold she asks "Can we keep him?"

Mr Gold sighs "We will take it to the animal shelter and see if it has a owner. If it doesn't then we can keep it."

Lacey squeals excitedly taking the cat from Emma "Let's go get you checked out."

Regina looks at Emma "We should get you checked out too dear. Come I will take you to Dr Whale."

Emma furrows her brow "Why do I need to go to the doctor? It's just a couple scratches."

Regina bites the inside of her cheek "I don't know where that cats claws have been, other then in that tree of course. I want to make sure those scratches are properly cleaned. I can't be losing another sheriff."

Emma shakes her head mumbling lowly "Keeping up the charade are we?" As she walks past the mayor.

* * *

Emma jerks away from Doctor Whale, the man assures "I need to clean the wounds. Stop moving."

Regina sits down across from Emma "I never should have let you start reading to my son. Now no matter what I read it's not the way you read it. Tell me Miss Swan how do you read to my son?"

Emma rolls her eyes "Can't be much different then you. Maybe he just likes me more."

Regina scowls "You little..."

Doctor Whale clears his throat "All done. It needs to be cleaned twice a day to be sure it doesn't get infected. If you don't have anybody to do that you are welcome to come back."

Emma stands up "I'm sure I'll find someone less creepy then you. Thank you."

Doctor Whale shrugs "Suit yourself."

Emma rolls her eyes walking away.

Regina stands toe to toe with Whale "If you so much as think of Emma in a dirty way I will have your head. Believe me I will know if you do."

Regina catches up to Emma "Am I less creepy then Doctor Whale?"

Emma looks at her "I haven't figured that out yet."

* * *

Emma gets in Regina's car "You know I didn't mean the things I said. I don't know how I read the book differently. It's not because Henry likes me more, he loves you."

Regina starts on the road to her house "I know. Everything that was said was to keep up the ruse that we hate each other."

Emma groans "Hate is such a strong word. I don't hate you. Wait, do you hate me?"

Regina parks the car in front of her house getting out and walking to the house. Emma swallows, _Great I screwed this up._

Regina opens her door for Emma then closes the front door locking it she caresses Emma's cheek "Of course not dear."

Emma frowns walking further into the house. Regina spins her around kissing her passionately.

When the kiss breaks Regina whispers "Did that have any signs of hate?"

Emma shakes her head leaning forward to kiss Regina again. The sound of a key in the lock causes them both to jump back.

Henry opens the door "Emma you're back. Are you here because of the person wandering around the house looking in at us?"

Emma's eyes widen "What? There's been somebody slinking around here. Regina why didn't you tell me?"

Regina purses her lips "I was going to."

Emma looks at him "What do you say I stay here to protect you and your mom?"

Henry smiles "That would be awesome. Right mom?"

Regina smiles nodding slightly.

Emma puts her hand on one of Regina's biceps "I know you can protect yourself Madam Mayor. A little more protection couldn't hurt. I won't let anything happen to Henry or you."

Regina looks into Emma's eyes _What did I do to deserve you my swan?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey. Sorry it took so long to update. Hope I haven't lost many of you.**

* * *

Emma walks up the path way greeted by Regina "Finally. What took you so long?"

Emma frowns "Hi Regina. How are you? I was catching up on paper work. You did tell me I was behind on it this morning."

Regina steps out of the door way letting Emma in "Thank you. Will I find it on my desk tomorrow morning?"

Emma walks further into the house "No. I didn't realize how behind I was until I started working on it."

Henry comes out of the kitchen "You're home. How was your day?"

Emma smiles at him "Good. How was yours?"

Henry shrugs "Alright. Miss Blanchard gave us a bunch of homework today."

Emma hisses "Yikes. That sucks. Looks like both of us will be doing homework tonight."

Henry furrows his brow "Adults get homework too?"

Emma nods "They do. When they put off doing paperwork for a long time, then their boss demands the paperwork be done because it's preventing them from doing their job."

Henry groans "That sucks."

Regina asks "Shall we start making the pizzas?"

Emma's stomach growls loudly, Regina pushes Emma towards the kitchen "Do I have to remind you to eat everyday three times a day?"

Emma shakes her head "Just for breakfast and lunch I am usually home for supper."

Regina groans "You are incredible Miss Swan."

Emma smiles "Thank you."

Regina frowns "That wasn't meant to be a compliment Miss Swan."

Emma shrugs "I am going to take it as one."

Regina mumbles "Of course you are."

Emma walks to the kitchen "Let's make us some pizza."

The three get to work chopping vegetables, shredding cheese, frying the hamburger and onions, and spreading the dough on the pans.

* * *

Emma takes a bite of the pizza "Mm so good. We did good kid."

Regina clears her throat "All you did was eat the toppings Henry and I did all the work."

Emma takes another bite humming softly "What a good job you did."

Regina berates "Don't talk with your mouth full Miss Swan."

Emma swallows "Sorry Madam Mayor."

Emma keeps her eyes on her plate staying quiet.

Regina sighs "You don't have to stop talking Miss Swan, just not with your mouth full. The food isn't going anywhere slow down."

Emma swallows her mouthful "Sorry."

Henry comments "You act like you've never eaten before. I mean the pizza is good but not good enough to choke over."

Emma puts her pizza down watching the other two eat.

Regina looks at her "Do you only have two extremes, everything or nothing?"

Emma picks up her pizza taking a bite then dropping it on her plate staring at Regina as she chews.

Regina rolls her eyes "You are such a child sometimes."

Emma swallows "Am not."

Regina picks up her slice of pizza "I rest my case."

Emma glares standing up and picking up her plate "I'm going to start cleaning the kitchen."

Regina watches her leave sighing heavily.

* * *

After supper Regina looks at Henry "Go do your homework. I will help Emma with the dishes."

Henry takes his plate to the kitchen "I'm sorry if I upset you earlier. I didn't mean to."

Emma takes his plate putting it in her water "You didn't. I just couldn't stop picturing the mess in here."

Regina walks in giving her plate to Emma and picking up the dishtowel. Emma washes the two plates then starts scrubbing at the pizza pans.

When Henry leaves the kitchen Regina eyes Emma "You didn't get a lot to eat when you were a child did you?"

Emma keeps scrubbing the pans not answering Regina.

Regina puts her plate down turning Emma towards her "It's okay Emma. You can talk to me."

Emma sighs "No I didn't. When I did it wasn't suitable for someone as old as me. When I was on the run food wasn't exactly easy to come to by unless..."

Regina finishes "You stole it. Emma you won't run out of food here. I care to much about the people in this house to let them starve."

Emma whispers "Am I one of those people?"

Regina puts her hand on Emma's cheek "The fact that you have to ask tells me I am not doing a very good job of showing you, you are. I have to step up my game."

Emma shakes her head casting her eyes down to the floor "I wouldn't want you to go out of your way. I'm not sure I'm worth it."

Regina gasps "Emma. Look at me," when Emma's eyes are back on hers Regina continues, "I am sure you are."

Emma looks at the dishwater "Can I just get these dishes done? Please."

Regina turns Emma's eyes towards her "Don't push us away. Please. I want you here, Henry wants you here. Let us teach you how to trust. Let us show you that you are worth it."

Emma leans forward kissing Regina, Regina pulls Emma into her moaning softly, Emma pulls away "I can't explain why but I want to believe you."

Regina smiles "Maybe it's that super power you keep telling me about."

Emma turns back to her dishes "Yeah, maybe."

The two finish the dishes quietly bumping each other occasionally.

* * *

Emma sits on her bed in the guest room of Regina's house closing the last folder of her paper work. Reaching for Henry's book, she needed to wind down or she'd be dreaming of work, knocking it off her night stand. Bending down to pick it up she finds some loose pages, _What are these?_ Emma starts to read it stopping when she sees the picture. A teenage Emma sharing a horse with Regina. _How am I in this book?_ Emma keeps reading tears falling onto the paper. Through her tears Emma misses the pages glow yellow and red. She reads the pages one more time her heart racing, _This can't be real._ Emma looks to the armchair in the corner looking at the blanket draped over it. Her eyes move back to the picture of the blanket, it's the same one. Emma shakes her head, _No it can't be. It has to be a coincidence._

* * *

Regina rubs the back of her neck, sore from over tiredness, stopping when she notices a stream of light at the bottom of Emma's door.

Regina knocks lightly opening the door she states "You don't have to do all the paperwork tonight Miss Sw-."

Her words get caught in her throat as her eyes land on a sleeping Emma, Henry's story book on her lap. Regina walks up picking up the loose pages of the book a lump forming in her throat at the picture of her and a teenage Emma on a horse. Regina's eyes water her fingers caressing the picture of Emma, _I missed you so much. My swan._ Regina takes a blanket tossed over a near by chair covering Emma with it then kissing the woman on the forehead. Emma stirs for a moment sending a wave of panic through Regina, _How am I going to explain the kiss on the forehead?_ Emma rolls away from Regina stretching out over the bed. Regina releases a puff of air tiptoeing out of the room and turning out the light.

* * *

Emma looks around not recognizing anything, _How did I get in a forest? What's going on?_ A horse neighs causing Emma to jump out of the way just in time to avoid a horse trotting past. Watching the horse go by she furrows her brow as the riders comes into view. It's her, well a younger her and Regina, _Am I in the story I just read? How is this possible?_

Suddenly adult Emma is standing a few feet away from a gazebo watching as a soft yellow glow comes from Regina's hand, which is over the younger Emma's heart. Adult Emma puts her hand over her heart as it warms up then tingles slightly, _That's not supposed to happen._

Regina explains to the teenage Emma "My mother ripped the heart out of my first love. That is to ensure that it doesn't happen to you."

Adult Emma furrows her brow, _Who would do that to their daughter? You're supposed to accept your child no matter what._ Emma releases an aggravated puff of air as the knowledge of her not having that seeps into the front of her mind.

The teenage Emma caresses Regina's cheek "I am so sorry," kissing Regina tenderly.

Regina hums softly leaning forward to deepen the kiss. Adult Emma touches her lips feeling the kiss, her heart racing from the passion she feels behind it. Adult Emma closes her eyes trying to regain her composure tightening the blanket around her. Wait blanket, opening her eyes again adult Emma, now occupying the teenage form of herself, finds herself on the horse with arms wrapped tightly around her waist. _How did I get here?_ Emma looks down at the blanket _Why does this look so familiar?_

The horse whines taking a few steps backwards, Emma immediately fills with fear a kiss just behind her ear and a soothing "It's okay" calms her.

A woman in a blue dress appears in front of them pointing at Emma "She's not supposed to be here."

Emma grabs the hands around her waist leaning into the person behind her. The smell of cinnamon and apples fills her nose, _Regina._

There's arguing and pleading and suddenly Emma is surrounded by blue magic the arms around her waist gone, the warmth of the body behind her replaced by a bone chilling cold.

* * *

Emma jolts awake looking around the room, _Where am I?_ A small horse figurine catches her eye filling her with calm. Emma looks at the blanket now bundled on her lap recognizing it as the blanket from the story and her dream, _It's real. How?_ Emma touches her forehead feeling a slight tingle on it, _Did someone kiss my forehead? Where did the book go?_ Emma drops back onto the bed pulling the blanket over her and going back to sleep.

* * *

Regina rubs her eyes walking tiredly out of her room. She had been up all night reading and rereading the story of her and Emma together. Not that the memories ever left her mind or heart, it was just nice to have the moment reinforced by the pages.

She spent years after Emma was taken from her finding out just what the infernal fairy meant by Emma not belonging meant. Training with Rumple enlightened her a little but there was still much more to learn. Eventually she discovered Emma was from the future and the pixie dust brought her forward when it was told to find Regina's love. The dust had went to all realms and times to seek out just what Regina needed. Regina shakes her head to bring herself back to the moment.

Regina walks up to Henry's door knocking on it "Henry it's time to get up."

Henry answers "I am mom."

Regina walks a little further down the hall to Emma's door knocking on it "Emma are you awake?"

When no answer comes Regina opens the door to find a made bed and a clean room with no sign of Emma's presence. Regina's heart sinks as tears well up in her eyes, she had lost Emma again.

Henry peaks around Regina's shoulder "Did Emma leave?"

Regina takes a breath to compose herself "Looks like it."

Henry goes down stairs followed by Regina. Both stop in awe of the kitchen, a small stack of pancakes, a dish of scrambled eggs, a fruit salad and toast are set on the kitchen island.

Henry walks up taking some pancakes and eggs "They are both still warm. Emma must have just left."

Regina walks up to the coffee machine taking a sticky note off of it 'Duty called. See you tonight. I'll bring supper. Yes it will be healthy, mostly. Don't worry I took some pancakes with me.'

Henry looks at it "What's that?"

Regina hums "Emma got called in to work. She's bringing supper."

Henry stomps his foot "I have diner and therapy with Dr. Hopper tonight. Emma always brings back something good."

Regina's heart pounds in her chest, _How do I keep calm now that Emma knows? Does Emma believe the story_?

Henry furrows his brow "Are you okay mom?"

Regina shakes her head free of her worries "Yeah. I'm fine. You're going to be late for school get going."

Henry swallows his last bite then kisses Regina's cheek "Bye mom. Have a good day."

Regina calls after him "Bye, you too."

Regina sighs pulling out the pages of her and Emma's story softly running her finger along Emma's face, _Please don't leave again._

* * *

Regina sighs heavily, the day was much to long for her liking. Walking up the stairs of her entrance she freezes, her kitchen table is set with the foods from the picnic in the story.

Regina looks around "Emma."

Emma comes out of the kitchen "Hi. Sorry I didn't call you back earlier. Every time I went to something came up. How was your day?"

Regina groans "Not good. I kind of figured you were busy when people started calling me because you weren't answering. What was happening today?"

Emma explains "Katherine Nolan went missing. I was flooded with tips that I had to check out. All the tips led me nowhere. It's been a crazy day."

Regina asks "Did you find any clues as to where she might be?"

Emma pulls out the chair for Regina tucking it in when the woman is sitting, "Strangely, no. David said she got into a law school in Boston and could have been going there, but her luggage was still in the trunk. When I called the school they said Katherine hadn't showed up. I needed to regroup so I went to the store and got some things for supper. I'll get back to looking for her after supper."

Regina looks at everything in front of her "Looks good. Did you make it? Obviously you did. You just said you stopped by the store to get things for supper. Sorry."

Emma shrugs "Don't worry about it. It's not going to be as good as your lasagna."

Regina takes a bite of the chicken "Mm this is good. It sounds like you've been busy today. You should think about hiring some help. At the very least they can get you lunch."

Emma hums "Yeah maybe. I'm glad you like it."

The two sit quietly eating the meal in front of them memories of the past flooding Regina.

Regina suddenly stands "I can't do this."

Regina starts to walk away but Emma jumps up catching Regina's hand "Regina wait."

Emma spins Regina back to her putting her other hand on the back of Regina's head and gently pulling her into a kiss. Regina hesitates for a second before realizing this kiss was not like the others, rushed, desperate and curious. This was full of passion and longing. Before Regina can return the kiss it's over and Emma is backing away.

Regina's eyes flutter open "My swan."

Emma smiles softly "Hi."

Regina cups Emma's cheek "I missed you so much."

Emma puts her forehead against Regina's "I have been looking for you without knowing it. It's been so cold, unless I had your blanket around me."

Regina sighs "I had to keep you warm. That's all I thought about when I made it."

Emma hums "I could feel it even after you were gone. Is that why you've been saying you aren't going anywhere? You remember what we had back then."

Regina nods softly sighing heavily.

Emma kisses Regina quickly "I am back and not letting them separate us again."

Regina wraps her arms around Emma "I am certain that can't happen ever again. I won't let it either."

Emma pulls Regina closer kissing her softly. The two stumble until Regina's back hits the wall. Regina hops up wrapping her legs around Emma's waist. Before anything can move further the two are interrupted by the click of the front door opening. Regina quickly puts her legs down as Emma jumps away spinning to gather the plates off the table.

Henry looks at the scene in front of him "Did I interrupt something?"

Regina shakes her head "Mm no just, uh, finishing supper."

Henry walks further into the house "What was it? I'm starving."

Regina furrows his brow "Didn't you eat with Dr Hopper?"

A male voice from the door answers "Yes he did. Quite a bit."

Regina looks at the doctor "Thank you for bringing him home. Have a goodnight Dr Hopper."

The doctor nods "Goodnight Madam Mayor."

Archie leaves closing the door behind him.

Regina follows Henry into the kitchen slapping his hand away from the food "Didn't you get enough to eat with Dr Hopper?"

Henry groans "No."

Emma pulls a cheesecake out of the fridge "Good then you have room for dessert."

Henry rushes to the cupboard grabbing three plates and grabs a knife "Yes please."

Emma cuts a piece putting it on Henry's plate.

Henry looks at the piece "That's it?"

Regina warns "You could go with none."

Henry pulls his plate towards him "No. This is good. Thank you."

Henry walks out of the kitchen to sit at the table.

Emma whispers to Regina "Don't worry we will finish what we started earlier later. We have a lot to catch up on."

Regina's knees buckle slightly at the thought of what was going to happen. Emma puts a piece of cheesecake on Regina's plate kissing her cheek. Regina hums following Emma to the table, later could not come fast enough.


End file.
